Joe's Bizarre Adventure- Joseph's Legacy
by Trey Belmondo
Summary: When the body of Joseph Joestar goes missing it's up to our 3 heroes to discover the truth! Gang wars! Vampires! Hamon! Spin! Everything you love about Jojo all jam packed into this epic saga that will slowly unfold to you all! Introducing Joe's Bizarre Adventure A Jojo's bizarre adventure side story presented by Trey Belmondo! WARNING Spoilers to those who have not read the manga
1. Rip The Jojo from New York!

New York City, November 5th 2015

At 95 years Joseph Joestar grandson of Jonathan Joestar has passed away. This was a day none had expected but everyone knew that no one lived forever. At his funeral many of his friends and family came, His wife Suzie Q who was just a little younger then him and there adopted daughter Shizuka where the first to come, Suzie Q's eye where red from crying, her red glasses where a bit foggy and her blonde hair was a bit of a mess but you could tell she was doing her best to keep her emotions in check, Shizuka on the other hand had been crying since the news was given to her, back when she was a few months old her parents abandoned her and she was left all alone but Joseph adopted her and raised her like she was his own. Shizuka wore her sunglasses and her beanie that hid some of her long brown hair, she was phasing in and out of existence due to her strange ability, usually she was able to keep it in check and control it but not today.

Next to come was Joseph's oldest daughter Holly Kujo and her son and granddaughter Jotaro Kujo and Joylne Kujo, Joylne had not known her Great Grandfather very well but she had slight memories of him visiting as a child and her father would sometimes say she took after him, she had been giving her grandmother s shoulder to cry on the whole car ride trying to do something her father could not do, It wasn't that Jotaro couldn't do it, it was just that Jotaro was bad in situations like this, he was sad but he could not express this emotion the way he wanted to so he has stayed quiet for the past few hours and kept his head down hoping the right words would come out sooner or later and he could be able to cheer up his sobbing mother but those words would not come out.

After a while Josephs illegitimate child Josuke came with his mother Tomoko Higashikata, though their relationship was pretty strained they gained a close bond after Joseph began trying to do better with his second child, Tomoko had earlier become friends with Suzie Q thanks to Joseph's many attempts and schemes to get himself off the hook for cheating on Suzie Q. Josuke was pretty hung up about his fathers death but he tried to keep himself upbeat in hopes of keeping his mothers spirits up, Shizuka hugged Josuke when she saw he arrived, he was with Joseph when she was found all alone and they have had a strong bond since then, Josuke returned the hug knowing that Joseph's death had effected her a lot and as she sobbed on his shoulder he looked up into the stars wondering if his father could see the impact he left on his family.

When they began to bury Joseph's casket another person came, he had curly black hair and piercing emerald green eyes, his skin was a shiny tan color and he wore a blue hoodie and black jeans. Messing with his hair he looked around it seemed that no one recognized him and that was expected as he had not met any of them except the 2 other residence of New York, Suzie Q and Shizuka. Suzie Q walked forward and greeted him then she turned around and introduced him to everyone else, "This is Joe he is Joseph's God child".

Turn back to 2004, their lived a nameless child and his mother, the mother had not named him yet because of her disease it kept her in and out of consciousness and she was unable to take care of the kid or even take care of herself, so the child took the role of caretaker learning how to survive on his own and being able to take care of his mother but the problem was he was to young to get a Job the man who owned the apartment payed for the young boy and his mothers rent but after he died and the new pitiless came their stay in the apartment was going to be cut short. That was until the young boy met Joseph on the street. Joseph had taken a shine to the boy and decided to pay for his families rent. "What is your name kid?," Joseph asked as he gave the apartment owner his information the kid replied in a monotone voice, " I don't have one" Joseph looked confused for a few seconds and then smiled, "then I will give you one!" Joseph looked up for a few seconds then said, "How about you get some of my name! I am going to call you Joe! And to make things better I decided I am gonna be your God Father!" Joseph spoke in a pace that the young boy had trouble adjusting to but Joseph already made up his mind. The young boy would be called Joe Joestar and he will be the God son of Joseph Joestar. Joseph payed for his moms hospital bills and Joe's apartment bills while also visiting Joe whenever he had a chance, sometimes he would invite Joe over to his house to have play dates with Shizuka. Joe was grateful for this and he promised that he would payback the Joestar family so he began working as Joseph's personal assistant at age 13 helping with whatever Joseph needed help with. Joe and Joseph's bond was as clear as day and they seemed like the best of pals. When Joe's mom died Joseph moved Joe into a hose close to his and they became closer then they where before. But now Joe was alone in the world the man who took care of him was now dead so he became the lost lamb he is right now.

Back to the current time, Joe has been introduced to everyone and stood down next to Shizuka, they had been very close since they first met but as they both became teenagers full of hormones and desires so they begin to distance from each other trying to deny there feelings for each. Jotaro and Josuke lifted Joseph's casket into the ground and they both stayed quiet speaking there final goodbyes to a important man in there lives, after the funeral everyone said there final goodbyes and went there separate ways.

Later that night Joe returned to the grave yard to see his God Father one more time still not accepting his death. As he reached Joseph's grave he looked down into the hole that was meant to be Joseph's grave and saw nothing, The casket was missing. Joe looked around to see if the person who stole it was still somewhere to be found but he discovered nothing, as he looked around Shizuka came and saw Joe acting suspicious near the missing grave of Joseph, her eyes where full of rage and she grabbed Joe by the collar Joe was still panicking and didn't have enough time react to the punch that came after. Shizuka screamed Joe's name and then her face went red as she yelled, "WHAT HAVE YOU DONE WITH FATHERS BODY!?"

To be Continued

Characters (explained through wikia)-

"**Joseph Joestar** (ジョセフ・ジョースター _Josefu Jōsutā_**?**) is the protagonist of _Part II: Battle Tendency_, a core ally in Part_ III: Stardust Crusaders_, and a supporting character in Part_ IV_.

A survivor, Joseph meets the fantastic threats approaching him throughout his life with initiative and ingenuity.

first appearance- Vol. 5 Ch. 45  
><em>New York's JoJo<em>

**Suzie Quatro Joestar** (スージークアトロジョースター _Sūjī Kuatoro Jōsutā_**?**), commonly called just **Suzi Q** (スージーQ_Sūjī Kyū_**?**) is a minor character featured in _Part II: Battle Tendency_ and _Part III: Stardust Crusaders_. She is portrayed as an ally of the protagonists.

Vol. 9 Ch. 81  
><em>The Insidious Demon!<em>

**Shizuka Joestar** (静・ジョースター _Shizuka Jōsutā_**?**) is a minor character featured in _Part IV: Diamond Is Unbreakable_.

Shizuka is a baby found on the street in Morioh by Joseph Joestar, who subsequently adopts her.

Vol. 34 Ch. 315  
><em>Picked Up Something Bad! (1)<em>

**Jotaro Kujo** (空条 承太郎 _Kūjō Jōtarō_**?**) is the protagonist of _Part III: Stardust Crusaders_. He appears prominently in _Part IV: Diamond is Unbreakable_, and again in a key role in _Part VI: Stone Ocean_.

Serious, stoic and intelligent, Jotaro lends great power and stability to his allies.

Vol. 12 Ch. 114  
><em>A Man Possessed<em>

**Holy Kujo **_**neé**_** Joestar** (空条[ジョースター] ホリィ _Kūjō (Jōsutā) Horyi_**?**), is a minor character appearing in _Part III: Stardust Crusaders_.

Vol. 13 Ch. 114  
><em>A Man Possessed<em>

**Jolyne Cujoh** (空条 徐倫 _Kūjō Jorīn_**?**) is the protagonist of _Part VI: Stone Ocean_.

Daughter to Jotaro Kujo, Jolyne is the only female "JoJo" to date. \

Vol. 64 Ch. 595  
><em>Stone Ocean (1)<em>

**Josuke Higashikata** (東方 仗助, _Higashikata Jōsuke_**?**) (助, "_suke_", may also be read as "Jo") is the main protagonist of _Part IV: Diamond is Unbreakable_.

Josuke is a high school freshman residing in the town of Morioh._Part IV_ begins as Jotaro Kujo searches for him on behalf of Joseph Joestar, his aging, absent father.

Vol. 29 Ch. 266  
><em>Jotaro Kujo! Meets Josuke Higashikata (1)<em>

**Tomoko Higashikata** (東方 朋子 _Higashikata Tomoko_**?**) is a minor character in _Part IV: Diamond is Unbreakable_.

She is the single mother of Josuke Higashikata, the series' protagonist

Vol. 29 Ch. 268  
><em>Jotaro Kujo! Meets Josuke Higashikata (3)<em>


	2. Joe vs Shizuka Fight for the truth!

New York City, November 15th 2015 Ten Days after the death of Joseph Joestar...

**WHAM!** The sound of Shizuka's fist clashing with Joe's face echoed through the silent Grave yard. Joe lied on the ground and mumbled something to himself, the dirt from the ground had covered his jacket sleeves and blood was dripping from his mouth. Shizuka pulled him up back up and then spoke, "He-_llo_? Could you say that again? More slowly? In a language I understand? Depending on what you said, I might kick your ass some more!"

It seems she has gotten some of Joseph's bad traits...

Joe soon got tired of his righteous beating and he tilted his head back and then slammed it into Shizuka's forehead which caused her to loosen her grip and then drop Joe. Joe knew that in a physical fight Shizuka definitely had him beat but there was one type of fight where he knew he was superior, a type of fight that is uncommon to most people, Joe made a strange pose putting one hand in front of his face and the other to the side, He lifted one leg up and then spoke a name, "Light Up The Night!" as he said that something appeared behind Joe a strange humanoid figure. It had a green bikers helmet on and one red glowing eye. It had a mechanical like body covered in a pitch black leather jacket.

This was Joe's Stand

Now for those of you unfamiliar with the Jojoverse after part 2, A stand is the users fighting spirit or willpower in physical form, though they seem similar to the persona's of the shin megami tensei persona series they have much more variations that set them apart. Here is a quick read from the Jojo's Bizarre adventure wikia for more information on stands if you would like to know the stands of each character from the last chapter go to the bottom of the story.

"The concept of and rules governing Stands have been summarized in the manga on the cover page of Chapter 139,[2]and in an update in the dedicated bonus chapter SBR Chapter 42.5.

A Stand protects its user, like a guardian. The name comes from "standing by" the user, sometimes using their powers without direct orders in order to protect the user, and by extension, themselves.

A person can have only one Stand (though their Stand may metamorphosize (e.g. Echoes)).

A Stand is part of its user, and damage is reflected between the two. Usually, if a Stand's leg is cut off, its user will lose their leg as well. Certain aspects of some Stands, such as the armor of Silver Chariot, are immune to this effect.

Stands may only be seen by Stand users; the exception being Stands bound to physical objects (e.g.Strength; attached once to a boat).

The further a Stand is from its user, the weaker it becomes – Long-range Stands and/or Stands' long-range abilities are simpler in mechanism.

Stands are usually bound to their user's body, but exceptions abound; Wheel of Fortune being bound to a car, and The Fool being bound to sand.

As Stands are just images created by energy, the users are able to shrink them, mostly to enter the body of the opponent and attack its inside. Staying small, however, is very hard and takes a lot of energy.

Most Stands have no personal goals, serving their master without question. Stands who don't have users will generally go wild, such as Notorious B.I.G. and Anubis. Some Stands show personality, speaking to others besides their master, but most still serve their master without question. An exception to this rule can be Silver Chariot Requiem."

Sorry for the extra information but now it's time to get back to some good ole Stand fighting Grave robbing action!

Joe's stand, Light Up The Night rushed up to Shizuka who was shaking of the headbutt she experienced. Though Shizuka was fast enough to realize what was happening she was not able to react in time and was hit in the jaw. Shizuka stayed up enduring the painful attack and ignoring the blood coming up her throat and out of her mouth. Light up the night returned to Joe's side and then Joe spoke, "Give up Shizuka and let me explain your stand isn't made for combat" But Shizuka wasn't listening in fact she wasn't even in the grave yard. Joe looked around real quick "Crap she used her stand" Shizuka's stand gave her the ability to become invisible leaving Joe at a major disadvantage. Joe could have easily destroyed the grave yard until he found her but a much better idea came to his mind. "Shizuka throughout our childhood you have seen my stand a couple of times, but did you know you've never seen my stands ability?" Joe paused and looked around one more time to see if he could see Shizuka's footprints or hear her moving but he didn't notice anything so he continued speaking, "The only reason I have never showed you my stands ability is because I wanted to fully master it first."

"After all these years I will finally show you the true power of Light Up The Night!" Joe summoned his Stand and in a few seconds Shizuka started fading back into existence, before she had time to notice Light Up The Night grabbed her from behind and lifted her by the back of her collar.

Shizuka's face expressed confusion and shock "I was only invisible for a minute! There was no way I ran out of time that fast! What did you do to me!" Joe walked up to Shizuka until they where breathing distance apart then he spoke, " Light Up The Night's ability is the power to manipulate the probability of things happening" Shizuka still looked confused so Joe continued on, "You see the future doesn't actually exist yet so there are millions of things that can happen, somethings have a better chance of happening then others, for example there was a 60% chance that your anger at me for "stealing" Papa Joseph's body would make your emotions act up thus having the same affect on your stand ability making you appear" Joe paused to take a breath real quick then spoke some more, " I managed to calculate the exact percent right to the final decimal activating Light Up The Night's ability now listen closely" Shizuka stared at Joe's green eyes and then he said, "If I can calculate the exact chance of something happening then Light Up The Night can change the percent of it happening to 100% thus making it the absolute future that we take, It's hard to explain but simply it means I can change the probability of something happening if I am able to tell Light Up The Night the exact chance of it happening"

Shizuka looked like she somewhat understood but truthfully she barely cared she just wanted answers, "where is my Dads body!" she said tried to squirm out of Light Up The Nights grasp but to no avail. Joe sighed, "Dammit Shizuka quit thinking with your heart and thinking with your brain" Shizuka stopped struggling and listened , "Number one why would I steal Papa Joseph's body? Does that sound like me?" Shizuka quickly replied, " You and Papa where really close! And I didn't know what your Stand power was! I thought your Stand power could have been to make zombies and you where gonna have a zombie grandpa walking around like a maniac!" Joe stared at Shizuka with disbelief and Shizuka blushed, "Ok maybe my theory was a little far fetched" Shizuka has always been known for having crazy outlandish theories about everything but this one was her silliest. Joe waved at Light Up The Night and the stand put her down, she dropped on the floor landing on her bottom and Joe reached his hand out, "Shizuka I made up my mind" Joe's eyes where glowing with a fiery determination " I am going to find Josephs body and bring the one who stole it to justice" Shizuka stared at him she could tell he was serious "SHIZUKA!" Joe yelled "Will you join me?" Shizuka answered without a second thought, she grabbed Joe's hand gripping it hard and pulling herself up. With a smile on her face and a gleam in her silver eyes she nodded and said, "Yes!"

A new Adventure was about to begin...

To be continued

Stands of characters from the last chapter:

Holy's Stand

Holy Kujo (_neé: _Joestar) acquired a stand after DIO's awakening in _Part III: Stardust Crusaders_. Although most stands are used for fighting, this stand worked against Holy. Her gentle, non-violent soul made her lack the mental strength necessary to control the stand, slowly making her ill with a harmful high fever and nearly ending her life by the end of _Part III_. It takes on the form of a vine, much like her father's, Joseph Joestar's _Hermit Purple_, growing at the center of her back. However, as time passes by, the stand starts to grow from every part of her body, to the point of covering the whole body as if it was being eaten away. Calling Holy's stand an actual "stand" is being very generous because it works against its user, barely moves at all, and so far as it is known, has no abilities or powers, so it could just be considered a stand-like infection. Holy's stand also can't harm others, passing through even stand users who try to touch it.

Shizuka Joestar Achtung baby

Achtung Baby is bound to its user's own body, granting her the ability to turn invisible. Because of that, its physical manifestation is never shown, nor is there any trace of personality.

**Invisibility**: It has the power to render its user invisible as a protective measure. Depending on stressful situations for Shizuka, the active strength of the stand can increase making the immediate surroundings of the child invisible as well, be it a person's fingers, her baby carriage or even the ground. At its full power, it makes everything in a several foot-radius invisible.

The shape of her invisibility can change as well, as shown when she was dropped into a pool and Joseph slit his wrist to use his blood to locate her, the shape was that of a sphere

Josuke Crazy diamond

Crazy Diamond is a short range Stand, limited to a reach of around 2 meters from Josuke, in contrast with great physical power.

**Restoration**: Crazy Diamond's unique ability is to restore or revert objects or organisms to any previous state in their history. It can repair damage, heal injury, revert chemical changes and complex structures to their raw components (e.g. a table into its constituent timber). It may also fuse objects, such a person with a rock (as with villain Angelo).[1] Other feats include trapping an enemy by restoring pieces of a broken crate around him; exposing a Stand formerly bound to an object;[2] and tracking, by restoring a torn piece of clothing, forcing it to seek out and attach itself to its native article of clothing._[citation needed]_ If this ability is used while Josuke is in a foul mood, its target may be warped, improperly restored.[3] Crazy Diamond cannot heal its master[4], retrieve things erased by The Hand,_[citation needed]_ or restore life to an organism.[5]

**Super Strength**: Crazy Diamond possesses immense physical strength; possibly greater than that of Star Platinum, having once broken its defense, prompting Jotaro to question whether he could defeat Josuke at all without the use of Time Stop.[6]

**Super Speed**: Not only is it capable of surprising an on-guard and fully charged Red Hot Chili Pepper, Crazy Diamond can outpace Stands such as Highway Star in close combat. Josuke states that its strikes easily exceed 300km/h._[citation needed]_

Jotaro Kujo Star Platinum: The World

distinction is made in naming Jotaro's Stand **Star Platinum: The World** (スタープラチナ・ザ・ワールド _Sutā Purachina: Za Wārudo_**?**).

Achieved during or at some point before the events of _Part IV_, it is defined by its mastery of the Time Stop, which Jotaro can now execute consecutively within intervals of seconds, and push each time to his 5 second limit.

Star Platinum: The World's stats differ from those of Star Platinum; which in terms of Developmental Potential is likely intended to reflect Jotaro's level of experience. However, it gained a _serious_ downgrade to its durability, making it far more vulnerable than it was before.

Joseph Joestar

Hermit Purple's vines are relatively weak, but they provide Joseph with considerable telepathic ability, enabling him to sense locations or thoughts by projecting them into a camera, or a TV, or even into an image made from the sand of a dusty street.

Joseph demonstrated that he can use the vines as a means of transporting himself between buildings, like a grappling hook or whip. This is used most as a way of keeping Joseph safe from dangerous situations, quickly pulling himself out of the way.

**Psychic Photography**: Apart from combat purposes, this versatile Stand can perform remarkable feats. It can produce psychic photographs by destroying a camera or another object. The photo will reveal the intended target as it is in that moment of time to show were the person is located. It also can produce live psychic videos on a television that will show the intended person and allows communication as well. The Stand can make the TV quickly change channels in a way to create an audible message of what Joseph wants to know. Hermit Purple also allows its user to read minds, but only with the use of a TV. It can also conjure real-time maps capable of tracking moving subjects, even being able to make a map out of dust on an unpaved road.

**Hamon Transmission**: Joseph has shown the ability to transmit Hamon through Hermit Purple as an extension of his body. Wrapping himself in Hermit Purple in such a manner was able to prevent DIOfrom touching him.

Joylne Stone Free

**String Decomposition**: Stone Free enables Jolyne to unravel her body as string. She may unravel around 70% of her body harmlessly, as well as quickly rewind. A versatile ability, feats it enables include Jolyne hiding parts of her body in spaces like a person's mouth, and weaving disguises or nets to trap enemies. At harm to herself, Jolyne may also cut her string for a further variety of applications. Stone Free's maximum range, unraveled to 70%, is about 24 meters.[1]

**Stitching Wounds**: With her string, Jolyne may stitch wounds sustained by her or her allies, to an improved healing speed.

**Long-Distance Hearing**: By the same principles behind the tin can telephone, sound vibrating through her string, Jolyne may eavesdrop on distant conversations.

**Möbius Strip**: Counteracting C-Moon's ability to turn things inside-out, Jolyne uses Stone Free to change affected areas of her body into Möbius strips.

**Super Strength: **When Stone Free's string is completely wound or compacted, it is very strong; the destructive force of its punch roughly equivalent to that exerted by a small, extremely fast meteor


End file.
